coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:Hopeless20
David 11:35, 22 December 2008 (UTC) Production codes Thanks. David 18:43, 22 December 2008 (UTC) Notes Could I ask you not to delete my note entries without enquiring if your viewpoint is a consensus? I've spent a lot of time researching these items and a lot of trips to the British Newspaper library over the past six months to assist in the 12,000+ edits I've made to this site and I don't appreciate someone walking in my footsteps and deleting my work minutes after I've put it on the site. Thank you.--Jtomlin1uk 21:21, 29 December 2008 (UTC) Copying from Wikipedia Nothing wrong with it if proper acknowledgment is given. (I've copied hundreds of Wikipedia pages to various Wikia sites. Much better than spending time reinventing wheels.) See Template:Wikipedia. I've added the acknowledgment to one that you did and three others you had a (minor or maybe major) hand in. Please do the rest yourself now and in future as soon as any of the article appears. Welcome aboard! — Robin Patterson (Talk) 12:01, 30 December 2008 (UTC) Upcoming schedule Thanks for the heads-up. Is it a double length episode then? If it is, do you know if it was made as two episodes (therefore has two production codes) or made as one (so just has one code)? David 14:17, September 8, 2009 (UTC) Darryl Morton I think for the time being we'll assume it's a typo. He's definitely gone for the moment and the spoilers don't mention him returning. David 22:53, October 26, 2009 (UTC) :It might also be worth noting that the spoilers for the episode he left didn't mention him leaving, it's possible he left earlier than originally planned. David 11:53, October 27, 2009 (UTC) Anna Windass Hi there, just to let you know I'm in the process of sorting out quite a few discrepencies with regards to Anna's appearances and am ploughing through the episodes one by one. There's still possibly several episodes to look through first, before clarifying the details of the "List of Appearances" page, just to save you working off the back of my individual episode edits. Regards Karen2310 (talk) 10:16, July 3, 2013 (UTC) Thank you Just a note to say thank you for keeping such a keen eye on the writer/director/stunts and date pages. You keep us on our toes but it's genuinely good to know there's someone there checking and correcting if we get something wrong! Your support is really appreciated! --Jtomlin1uk (talk) 21:55, August 26, 2017 (UTC) Appearances Thanks for updating the stats on the appearance pages but the reason none of the admins have done so is because we're expecting to have many more in the next few weeks and we've agreed to wait until we're in a position to implement them all at the same time as they take a long time to do. So while your efforts are appreciated, you might want to hold off as well. David (talk) 10:11, March 7, 2018 (UTC) :Can I also add my thanks here - what you've done is a valuable task but not a glamorous one!!--Jtomlin1uk (talk) 11:44, March 7, 2018 (UTC) LoA changes Hi there, could I ask that if you're changing a character's number of appearances, could you please also correct the figures on the year guides too as I've got extremely limited internet access at the moment - which does run the risk of me missing the changes. Many thanks in advance. Karen2310 (talk) 17:27, March 13, 2019 (UTC)